Together always
by victoriablack1
Summary: well they're together again! four of the regulators remain, but this time there are three new comers, and two women? one of those women being Chavez's wife, and one kid? sequal to "a proper young lady and a regulator"...so yeah....read...even if it suck.


Jacinto was at the ranch he worked at, as a blacksmith. He was doing what blacksmiths do, hitting metal with a hammer, or constructing metal and such. Jacinto sighed. He put the hammer((a/n: or whatever it is they used)) down, he was panting. He brought his gloved hand up to his forehead and wiped the sweat away that was threatening to start cascade down his forehead.

It's been a year. Jacinto was a blacksmith, a husband and a father now. He wasn't involved in any 'crimes' since he has rode with Billy the kid. Jacinto was twenty-one now and his black hair was longer, it was now past his shoulders. He didn't bother to cut it. Besides his wife Suzann liked it long, so he guessed he was going to keep like that for her.

And with Suzann he had a daughter, and they took in two other kids in from the streets. More like two babies were left on his door step. Two boys, ; twins. They were named Antonio and Andrew. They both had blonde hair and green eyes, ironically like Suzann. And now his daughter whom he and Suzann named Ann. She was basically a mini female version of Jacinto. But of course she was still a baby and Antonio and Andrew were toddlers now.

His life was going perfectly, he had found work, he had a wife, kids, and his own home. And no one has recognized him for being one of the outlaws that rode with Billy he kid. Jacinto was happy, he couldn't ask for more.

___

Jacinto heard the door of the barn\stable he was assigned to work in open and then close. It seemed like that time of day, so Jacinto figured it was his boss with his daily wage. He took off his gloves and set them on the little wooden table next to his tools and the horse shoes that he was instructed to make. He grabbed the grey cloth that was also on the table and wiped his hands with it, ridding his hands of sweat and turned around.

When he turned around his eyes met with three to four men, they all had police badges out and one of them had a rifle pointed at him.

"you're under arrest."

And before he could even comprehend was actually happening his hands were tied together with a long rope. The rest of the long rope was tied to end of a horse and buggy and soon he was being dragged all the way to Lincoln, back to New Mexico.

* * *

Leighana was in the 'yard'((a/n: again what ever they were back then)) with her year old son Vincente. He looked a lot like his father Chavez despite having Leighana's pale skin. Vincente's pale skin was the only feature that he got from Leighana that actually showed.

Vincente was running around the 'yard' screaming and laughing and sometime falling down, but getting back up and running again as Leighana chased him, a smile on her face. Leighana was laughing as well. Chavez was watching from where he was working, he was also smiling.

Chavez, Leighana, and Vincente. One happy family.

Chavez and Leighana both had jobs on the fruit ranch they worked at and they were both paid and such. And they were given a house that resided on the property of the ranch when they were married. And after that they had Vincente, and also after that the other female worker have been flocking so to speak over Vincente saying, ; "oh he's so adorable!" or "he looks just like his father!" it got annoying after a while, but they stopped coming back after Vincente bit one of their fingers. Chavez was grateful for that, but Leighana didn't appreciate it so much.

Chavez then heard a horse and buggy coming their way or towards their house. And soon enough the actual horse and buggy came into view. It got closer and closer and soon it was only ten or so feet away. Then three men climbed out of the buggy, they reached for their pockets and pulled out police badges. Leighana noticed the buggy and took Vincente inside. She came back outside and stood beside Chavez.

The police walked over to the two, one of them pointed a rifle at them.

"you two are under arrest." and Chavez was fighting the police as they tried to get ropes around his wrists, while they had already succeeded getting the rope around Leighana's, but of course not without a fight. But eventually the police got the rope around Chavez's wrists. They took the longer part of the rope and tied it to the end of the buggy while they put Leighana inside the buggy. And they started off back to New Mexico dragging Chavez all the way there.


End file.
